


New Doctor

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ancient Egyptian-like Fantasy Setting, Gen, Human and Non-human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: A brief slice of life scene in an universe where humans and beastmen coexist, among other things. Also, the author butchers languages and mythologies a lot.
Relationships: Original Human Female Character & Original Non-Human Female Characters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Teratophilia Trade 2020





	New Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/gifts).



> I feel very nervous about the story. It's a mix of various prompts and tropes requested, but not really fitting any of them. I'm sorry!

„I was expecting a Minotaur,” said the Cat Mayor of the town when Nut-Neith presented her the documents granting her the position of the doctor in Tulem.

Nut-Neith sighed, “I know, people tend to say that when they meet me. My adoptive parents were Minotaurs. I kinda grew up in that culture, spent all my life before entering the House of Life among Beastmen.”

The Mayor’s ears turned forward in interest, “That’s very good, actually! Our community has a large and diverse population of Beastmen, thus cultural sensitivity is of utmost importance. I believe you wouldn’t have problems with that, though. One last thing, please sign the documents with your paw print here and here.”

The Mayor’s use of the term “paw print” made Nut-Neith feel nostalgic. For nearly a decade, she had lived among mostly humans, and such details made her feel as if she returned home.

Nut-Neith left the Mayor’s office and took a look at Tulem’s town center. It was a small community when compared to the large cities of the Delta, barely counting as a town, but nonetheless an important trading center: located just north of the Great Swamp, it was a place where caravans from the south met the traders coming by the boat from the north and exchange of goods took place.

That far south, Beastmen outnumbered humans and the power of the Pharaoh was weaker than the people back at Sais liked to think. But that made it a perfect place for somebody like Nut-Neith.

At the hospital building Nut-Neith was greeted by a charming elderly Cow, “Ah, welcome, you must be Nut-Neith! Are you, by any chance, a relative of Hwut-Neith?”

Nut-Neith smiled, “She’s my mother! I feel honored to hear her name mentioned so far south.”

“My pleasure,” the old woman smiled, “I am Baqara, the chief medic, and thankfully no longer sole medic of Tulem. I am getting old, and my eyes are no longer that good…”

Nut-Neith heard a giggle. She looked around to see a little girl half hidden behind a pillar. Well, a little Spotted Hyena girl. Having been observed, the child lost her courage and hid behind the pillar fully. Nut-Neith found it adorable.

“That’s Otoyo-Ngini,” explained Baqara, “ She was found by Sobek-Neferu, a hunter, in the savannah, and no local Hyena tribe was missing a child. In the end, she kind of lives with me above the hospital. She’s a lively child, I hope you won’t mind her.”

“Of course not”, replied Nut-Neith. She opened her bag and took out a small bag of candy. “Otoyo-Ngini, hello! I’m Nut-Neith, I’ll be living with you, and I have some delicious candy!”

The girl peaked from behind the pillar again, and then giggled in a welcoming manner and started wagging her tail. “Welcome, Nut-Neith!”

The little girl pranced towards the human woman, took a piece of candy, then took two more pieces, and ran off the building. Baqara sighed, but Nut-Neith felt more at home than she had felt in years.


End file.
